Stay Awake
by connormydear
Summary: Connor and Hank respond to a report about gunshots. It turns out more dangerous than anticipated, as Connor has to fight for his life, while Hank has to try keep him awake.


It had been a pretty uneventful day at the precinct, as Hank and Connor finished up their formerly unfinished stacks of paperwork. Well, Hank did at least. Connor, not liking to fall behind on work, had finished his hours ago, and was merely keeping Hank company before he was ready to head home. The wind howled against the windows as snow fell onto the pavement outside. Connor cybernetically checked the weather and predicted the snow to continue falling heavily through the night.

Connor's LED glowed a solid blue as he waited, his coin dancing over his fingers. He was really starting to feel more comfortable working in the precinct alongside his friend, partner, and maybe even father. The majority of the officers were very welcoming to him as he resumed work, finally under his own decisions and control.

Connor still was getting used to his deviancy that he had accepted merely 2 weeks prior, and he felt lucky to have Hank with him to act as a guide. With his newfound emotions, came some.. other complications. He could now feel pain. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and he luckily hadn't had anything happen that would show him how it could really feel.

Looking over at Hank, a quick scan told Connor that Hank was quickly becoming tired of the monotonous work, and efficiency was dropping as a result.

"Hank, I believe we should head home. These papers will be done at a much better pace in the morning, after you get some rest." He pocketed his coin, and looked over to the Lieutenant to get an answer.

Hank chuckled as he got ready to go, "I agree with you 100%. I guess even you can get bored at work."

Connor's LED flashed yellow as he processed the feeling. "Boredom. It is.. not a bad feeling, but.. not good either. I am.. unsure."

"Well, it's perfectly normal. I'm bored all the time." Hank shrugged as he put on his coat, and started going towards the door.

"I suppose there are-" Connor stopped suddenly as a flash of his LED signalled a call. "Gunshots reported at the old CyberLife warehouse. At least 2 armed. No signs of hostages or injured personnel."

"Damn. I was just looking forward to going home. There's no one else here, we'll have to take this one." Hank stated, as they made their way to the car, which was parked right outside the precinct.

Connor checked his gun as he slid into the passenger seat. There was an elevated risk in this situation. The location of the disturbance, the old CyberLife warehouse, was probably not a coincidence.

The now abandoned place was isolated, and usually any activity there was caused by some android hating humans. Connor's decision to keep his LED in, showed people that he was an android, and if the anti-android people saw that, they usually got angry fast.

The heavy snow was making the roads slippy, and Connor presumed that soon enough, they would be closed off altogether until the storm passed.

"I hope this will not take long. I wish to make sure Sumo is ok during this storm." Connor's LED flashed yellow at the thought of the lovable dog being frightened.

"It should be easy enough, I'm betting that they're drunk. Hopefully enough that we can get them easily." Hank remained focused on the road. Icy roads did not contain happy memories for him. Pushing that aside, he willed himself to stay focused on the task.

XXX

Hank pulled the car up outside the warehouse. Stepping out of the car, Connor did a quick scan to locate the owners of the gunshots.

"2 males, armed. Daniel Green, history of assault, 32, and Frank Pessler, also a history of assault and has 3 restraining orders against him, 39. They are both heavily drunk." Connor concluded his scan and looked at Hank, who spotted a way inside, that would provide cover, so the detectives could sneak in without being noticed.

"Ok. Let's get in, and get out. The storms getting worse." Hank looked at the sky and wished he could be home, in his nice, warm bed.

They both drew their guns and headed inside. There, they saw the two men, fortunately facing away from them, shooting at empty bottles. They seemed irritated, which Connor noted could make the situation a lot worse.

"Frankie, youu are a ch-cheater." Green pushed Pessler back with the barrel of his gun, as he seemed angry at the 'game' they were playing.

"Fuck out of here, Danny. I-I am just a.. winner, and you, you're jealous." Connor and Hank looked at each other as the men's voices became louder and the argument escalated. They both knew that soon, things could become deadly if they didn't take control.

Hank started forward, Connor close behind. "Detroit Police Department. Drop your weapons. Now." Hank's voice was filled with authority and confidence, as he kept his gun trained on Pessler, while Connor had his on Green.

The men stiffened as they heard Hank, and they slowly turned around.

"Drop. Your. Weapons." Hank continued to pressure them. Connor noticed Green's hand tighten around the trigger, but it was useless, as suddenly Green fired his gun, hitting Connor in the abdomen. Connor gasped in pain, and all hell broke loose.

"Connor!" Hank angrily rushed at Green, trying to disarm him, but the men were big, so it wasn't an easy feat. As they struggled, Pessler rushed at Connor.

Connor aimed his gun and shot, hitting him in the leg. Pessler roared with rage as he dropped his gun and tackled Connor to the floor, brandishing a large knife that Connor cursed himself for not noticing before.

Pessler positioned himself over Connor knocking his gun out of his hand also, and placing the knife above his thirium pump, and pushing down, as Connor fought to keep the knife away. Ignoring several alerts, and the searing pain in his abdomen, Connor kept fighting, as hard as he could, which was becoming increasingly more difficult every second.

Hank continued his struggle with Green, kicking his right knee, hard. Green collapsed, and Hank hit him hard over the head with the handle of his gun, rendering him unconscious. Right as he did so, he heard an awful, raw, pain filled scream, as he whirled around and saw Pessler on top of Connor, he fired, hitting Pessler in the back of the head, killing him instantly.

"Fuck! Connor?!" Hank rushed over to the fallen deviant, seeing the red LED circling rapidly. He threw Pessler's body off Connor and to the side, as he audibly gasped and fell to his knees beside Connor. Alongside the gunshot in his abdomen, the large knife was sticking out of Connor's chest, and thirium leaked everywhere, painting the floors a deep blue.

"H-Hank.." Connor weakly turned his head to lock eyes with the stunned lieutenant.

"Jesus, Connor!" Hank snapped out of his daze as he quickly ran to put his handcuffs on Green, while securing him to a pipe, ensuring he wouldn't become an issue.

He rushed back, sliding his jacket off to put under Connor's head, and taking in the gruesome sight before him. Pulling out his phone to ring for help, he connected and told the operator where they where, and the injuries Connor had sustained. Luckily, all ambulances and EMT's were required to be stocked with android equipment and have basic knowledge of androids, so they would have the essential equipment to save Connor's life.The operator informed Hank that the roads were dangerous, so it was going to take longer for help to come.

"Shit.. how much longer? He dosent have much time." Hank looked down at Connor, who already looked dead, save for the deep red LED and small slivers of brown irises looking at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry sir, but it will take at least 20 minutes. Can you please stay on-" the operator was suddenly cut short as the storm disrupted the signal.

"Shit!" Hank threw the phone to the side as he focused on Connor.

"t-too l-long.." Connor's weak voice made Hanks heart ache, as his son lay before him, dying because of 2 stupid drunkards.

"It's ok, son. Just hold on." Hank started to panic, but his instincts with first aid prompted him to act, in order to save the dying deviants life. He gently pulled off Connor's tie, and tied it around the wound to try stem the bleeding from the gunshot. The knife was the bigger issue, but he didn't want to risk Connor bleeding out too quickly by pulling it out.

Connor was filled with pain, as his systems warned him of his injuries, the most notible being the knife, which had lodged itself at the bottom of his thirium pump. He began to feel tired, and started to float down to the inky blackness that was awaiting him.

Hank shook Connors shoulder as he desperately tried to keep the deviant from falling into unconsciousness. If he did, he was as good as dead, he wasn't going to wake up.

"Connor, listen to me." Hank shook his shoulder again. "Look at me. That's an order. Look at me." Hank breathed deeply as he saw the pain filled brown eyes open to look at him.

"T-the- the r-roads.. they-.. no- one will c-come.. in time .. n- no one..." Connor weakly spoke, keeping his unfocused eyes looking at Hank.

"No Connor. It is going to be ok. Do you hear me? You're going to be fine. Help is coming." Hank put his hands carefully around the knife, keeping pressure on the area.

Connor groaned with pain, as he tried to wriggle away. "p-please.." he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Connor, but please don't move. Stay still." Hank commanded in a soft tone, trying to keep pressure on the knife wound while also keeping Connor still.

Connor's system was overloaded with alerts, and he found it harder and harder to stay awake, although he knew it would be the end. He found his eyes closing by themselves, as he fought to stay awake. The damage was bad, he knew that even through his confused mind. The knife had impaled his thirium pump, causing extensive bleeding inside.

"Stay awake Connor. Please stay awake." Hank pleaded as he saw Connor's eyes closing. "Connor!" He raised his voice and saw dazed brown eyes looking back at him. "Talk to me. Let's talk." Hank needed a way to keep him awake, and talking was the first thing he thought of.

"a-about.. what?" Connor slurred his way through his words.

"How about Sumo? He really seems to like you." Hank just needed anything that would keep the deviant from leaving, and seeing as Connor loved Sumo, he decided it was a good enough topic. Hank kept the pressure on the knife wound, but thirium was beginning to stain his hands, and he prayed to whoever was listening that the ambulance would arrive quickly.

Connor faintly smiled as he thought about the huge dog. "h-he is... is b-big. Ssoft.. I like h-his f-fur.." His description stopped as he coughed weakly, sending thirium leaking out of his mouth.

_No.. no. _Hank quickly wiped the thirium away as he willed Connor to keep talking. "Yeah? I'm glad you like him."

"I- I th-think, h-he would l-like to g- g-get away f-from the c.. city.. for a wh-while." Connor looked up at Hank with pleading eyes. Hank managed to chuckle at Connor's obvious hints.

"Yeah, I think I could arrange for that. A few days away are sorely needed." Hank stopped as Connor sobbed with pain. He sounded awful, and Hank darkly wondered how he was even still alive, considering the amount of thirium everywhere.

"Ok.. it's ok. Help is coming. Not long now. Let's keep talking, ok?" Hank glanced down at his watch, and estimated that help would come in about 5 minutes, going off of what the operator told him.

"At least our friend over there has been nice and quiet this whole time, huh?" Hank kept the pressure on the knife, as he glared at Green, still handcuffed to the pipe, and Pessler's corpse, sitting only a few feet away.

"Mm-hmm" Connor nodded, as he noticed his shutdown timer. 2 minutes. Only 2 minutes to tell Hank all that he needed to say.

"h-hank.." Connor whispered so quietly that Hank had to lean down closer to catch what he was saying. "Yes, Connor? Talk to me."

"I w-want y-you to, to know..." Connor started, as he looked into Hanks blue eyes, and felt more tired each passing second.

Hank recognised the tone of voice, and immediately started panicking even more. "No, Connor, don't. You are not going to die, ok? Help is almost here. Just hold on."

"I-I'm sorry.. y-you have b-been a re-really good f-fr-friend to me, w-when I t-thought I was a-alone. I w-want y-you to k-keep go-going. W-without me." Connor spoke with great difficulty, as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Connor. You are going to live. You will live a long, happy life. Your life has only begun! You can't lose hope! Please, please Connor, keep fighting, for me, for you!" Hank heard the sirens in the distance and hoped they made it in time.

Connor was getting confused, as he became more numb to the pain, and the only thing he could focus on was Hanks pleading voice. Connor knew that he didn't want to die, but he wasn't sure if he could hold on, as the blackness threatened to take him away. His eyes shed tears as he feared what was going to come.

Looking towards Hanks blurry figure, Connor was sure he could hear faint sirens, and different voices, as he whispered up to Hank, before the darkness pulled him away.

"I want to live..." His world went dark.

XXX

The world was dark, but peaceful. Connor numbly floated through the seemingly endless void.

_What is this? Is this.. death? Is this all there is? No.. no I don't want to die.. no.. please no.."_ Connor cried out, screaming for someone anyone, to save him.

Connor suddenly felt a pressure on his arm. Looking down, there was nothing there. He swore he could also hear a muffled voice, a female, talking to another muffled voice, that to anyone else would be unrecognisable, but it was like music to Connor's ears. _Hank. _He sounded distressed, so to Connor it was even more important to reach him.

Connor used the voice to pull himself through the empty space. The closer he got, he more he could feel his body ache, but the voices become clearer. He kept going, with all his strength, to get to the surface.

He managed to break through, and slowly opened his eyes, but the bright lights were too much at first.

He tried again, opening his eyes, to see Hank sitting next to him, holding onto his arm gently.

"Connor?" Hanks voice was soft and very gentle, and Connor assumed that he had been stuck in the void for a while.

"Can you hear me?" Connor tried to answer, but he found that he couldn't make his voice work. His LED flashed red as he struggled.

"Woah..ok. It's ok. Take your time, you've been out of it for a while." Hank waited patiently for Connor to find his voice, albeit small and quiet.

"what.. what happened?" Connor was confused. How did he get here? Where was here? Why did he sound so pathetic? His LED flashed red again as he shed a frustrated tear.

"Calm down, son. I'll tell you everything, ok? Just breathe, and relax." Connor found the sound of Hank's voice to be soothing, as he relaxed and his LED went to a soft yellow colour.

"Connor, you remember the warehouse? Being.. being stabbed and shot?" Hank waited for the slight nod of Connor's head before continuing.

"When the ambulance came, you.." Hank sighed, as it was difficult to bring up in a way that wouldn't stress Connor out too much. "You died. Connor, your heart stopped. Your little light went out." Hank watched as Connor's eyes opened wide, in shock.

"Thank god, they managed to bring you back, but your heart was severely damaged. You went into emergency surgery for 3 hours." Hank stopped as he saw the red LED.

"Connor, are you ok? I'll call a nur-"

"No. Please.. not yet. How, how long have I been gone?" Connor was still in pain, and wanted to go back to sleep more than anything, but he needed to know how much time he had missed.

"The damage on your heart was really bad. They did what they could in the surgery, but you had already lost so much blood that they couldn't fix it all the way. They had to put you in a coma so your healing program could start fixing everything. You were in the coma for a week." Hank watched as Connor's LED flashed red as he processed the information through his muddled mind.

"Am I going to live?" Connor waited anxiously for the answer as he feared that his healing program couldn't fix the damage.

"Wha- of course! Connor, you're going to be fine. It'll take some time, but you will be ok. You will live." Hank was almost shocked at the thought of Connor thinking he was dying right then and there.

"I will admit, it was touch and go for a while. You scared the shit out of me. But, your healing program was able to mend the majority of the damage to your heart, and all of the damage from the gunshot." Connor visibly relaxed, as his LED returned to a yellow. Anything was better than red.

"I'm sorry. I should've been more careful. I should've-"

"Connor. Are you kidding me? Don't apologise. If you hadn't fought so hard, you would've died right there on the floor." Hank was appalled that Connor would try and blame himself on almost dying.

"When can I go home? I dislike being here." Connor didn't like the amount of monitors hooked up to him, or the overly clean smell. He just wanted the familiar sight of Hank's house.

"I'll talk to your doctor. Back in a minute kid." Hank got up and ruffled Connor's hair affectionately as he left the room. Connor ran a self diagnostic, and found that the damage had in fact almost been repaired. He touched the bandages tentatively as he winced in pain. This was not going to be a fun few days.

Hank and a female doctor, who he recognised as the muffled female voice he had heard earlier, came in to the room. She ran a few tests, before turning to Hank, and giving him two bottles of thirium and advice on how to take care of Connor over the next few days.

"Ok." Hank said as the doctor left the room. "Let's get you home." Hank sounded happy, and for the first time since the incident, Connor's LED turned back blue as he smiled at Hank.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

END

**Authors note: **Its been a while since I wrote, but I recently got inspired again, and I couldn't keep this idea out of my head! Feel free to leave a review, and let me know if you want a continuation of this, maybe of Connor's recovery? Anyway, thank you so much for reading to the end.


End file.
